The Endless Vacation
by Kit Maxwell1
Summary: The Gundam Pilots get stuck in the Bermuda Triangle! Quatre and Duo turn into babies, and other weird things happen! R+R!!!


Intro: It was summer time, a year after the Marmemeia incident. The former   
Gundam pilots decided to take a boat trip on their vacation from school. But   
this vacation turned disasterous....  
  
The Endless Vacation  
By: Duet Yuy-Maxwell and Chibi Kewl Shooting Star  
Chapter One  
  
Duo sat on the deck bored to hell while Heero sat at his labtop and Quatre and Trowa were playing checkers. Wufei was taking a snooze in the boat cabin.   
eDuo sighed at how bord he was...Then he heard his stomache growl...."Time for a lil' snack,"he said out loud.. that was when things started to get weird. A second later, he felt like he didn't need a snack at all.  
Quatre raised an eyebrow and looked at Trowa. "I thought I was red...."  
"The peices look.... reversed...."Trowa stared at the checker board.  
Heero looked around...."were did my labtop go it just dissapeared!"   
"INJUSTICE! WHERE DID MY PILLOW GO?!" Wufei stormed onto deck and glared. "MAXWELL! WHERE IS IT? DID YOU WAKE ME? I FELT SOMEONE SHAKE ME! INJUSTICE! INHONORABLE!"  
"Googoo gahgah" was all Duo could say... Wufei looked again and Maxwell was only a baby!  
"DUO!"Heeero shrieked. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Ga ga!" They all looked over to see the same thing had happened to Quatre!  
"Q-Quatre!"Wufei looked at Quatre, horrified.  
"Dada! waaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Heero picked up the crying Duo to calm him down. "Shhh." Wufei did the same to Quatre, except he didn't need calmed down.  
Duo sniffed away his tears......"dada!" he smild as he clung onto Heero. "Where is this boat right now anyways?" Heero asked.  
"I don't know! Injustice!" Wufei looked around angrily. He then spotted a peice of land. "Um.... right towards that land...."  
actually wasnt it the Burmutas we were heading for? Maybe its the Burmuta Triangle."Trowa stated.  
"But thats just a legend.....right?"Heero asked.  
"Maybe not."   
"WuWu! Me scared!" Baby Quatre clung onto Wufei's shirt.   
Trowa thought Wufei was going to get angry at being called "WuWu", but Wufei   
just sighed and held Quatre closer to him.   
Duo stared at them then seeing he was getting no such attention he started screaming.  
Heero sighed and started bouncing Duo on his leg to hush the braided baby. Duo gurgled happily. Then barfed all over Heero.   
Heero sighed calmly, picked Duo up, placed him on Trowa's lap, and went to the cabin to change into a clean pair of.... what else.... Spandex and a green tanktop. But he opened his drawers to see that they were now all pink and purple "DAMN!"  
Above, he heard Quatre laughing happily.   
Heero sighed and changed......"I better go see the captain and find out whats going on around here."  
Heero went to the captain's cabin only to find Absul, the Maganac with glasses, in his seat, looking quite confused. Heero sighed.   
"Great. Now we have a crazy maganac..."   
He looked At the bottles around them "BEER!!! We'll never get out of here alive!"   
  
Above....   
  
Trowa sighed as he bounced the happy Duo on his leg. "I wonder where Heero   
is?" "He shouldn't have been gone for this long,"Wufei said.   
All of a sudden They all heard a loud scream coming from the captains   
quaters. Trowa placed Duo on Wufei's lap and ran to the captains quarters to see what was going on.  
When he got there he found 3 drunken Maganacs and a petrified Heero.  
Trowa glared at the Maganacs. "What are you doing here?"   
"Hic" was all he got as an answer.  
Trowa sighed. Heero glared at them and said,"Jump into the ocean! We don't need drunken Maganacs right now! I have enough problems on my hands!"   
"Hic! K..."and the 3 drunken Maganacs jumped off the ship.  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think they would really do that."   
"Heero? They're drunk!"   
"I know. But even me being drunk I wouldn't."   
"Heero, your.... ummm.... different."   
"Don't rub it in.... Hey, where's Duo?"   
"I gave him to Wufei."   
"YOU DID WHAT?! You know how much Wufei hates Duo?!"   
Both boys dash upstairs to see both babies asleep in Wufeis lap.  
"What took you two weaklings so long?"Wufei asked.  
Heero sighed in releif. Wufei handed the sleeping Duo over to Heero. But then, Duo woke up. "FOOD! NOW!"  
"Damn Duo! Is that all U ever think of?!" The tiny baby in Heeros arms gave the big huge crying puppy eyes..."Fine, fine! I'll go fi-"  
"We're going to crash into the land!" Wufei interrupted.  
"Oh sh-!" Heero didn't have time to finish. With a large BANG!, the boat hit land.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Heero woke up to the scream of Quatre and Duo poking at him as if he was jell-o. Heero pushed the two chibi-fied boys off and looked around. "What happened?"   
"What? Do u have amnesia or something?! We crashed!"Wufei said as he picked up the still crying Quatre. He craddled Quatre until he stopped Quatre and looked around. "Do you really think this is the Bermuda Triangle?"   
"I really dont know, but...."   
Wufei sighed and jumped off the boat and onto the island with Quatre still in his hands. "I'm going to go see if theres any one on this island."   
"Why would there be if this is the Bermuda Triangle?"Trowa questioned.  
Wufei looked at him."What if it's not? Anyways, our boat looks damaged." Wufei walked off with Quatre in his hands. He shouted when halfway across the beach,"Who beleives in those stupid legends anyways?"   
Heero sighed..."we should at least make some shelter for the night....Trowa can u go get food and fire wood? I'll make camp."  
"Yeah, sure." And Trowa walked off to find food and fire wood.   
"Dada!!!!WAAAAAA! ME HUNGRY!"   
"Calm down! Sheesh! Trowa will be back soon.... I hope...."   
Heero continued to make a large shelter with the huge leaves.  
  
Somewheres in the distance....  
  
After seeing that it was impossible for people to be on the island, Wufei   
turned back, only to find his footprints covered by dirt. "Oh no....." A cry   
of "INJUSTICE!" was heard.   
Trowa heard Wufeis voice close to him..He walked a few feet in the thicket to find Wufei.  
"Hey, Wufei. What's wrong?"   
"INJUSTICE!"   
".... That's not much of an answer...."  
"Get us out of here!"  
"Um.... Whatever you say.... Wufei...." Trowa turned back only to see his footprints covered, too. ".... Uh oh...."  
  
Back at the tent....  
  
"Where are they?! It's almost dark!"  
"Daddy, food! Story! Sleep! Now!"   
"Duo!! You can eat after Trowa comes back!'   
".... Story?"   
"LATER!"   
"Dada being mean...." Duo made large watery puppy eyes at Heero.   
"DONT CRY! WE NEED TO FIND TROWA AND WUFEI!"  
".... Then eat?"   
"YES!"   
"OKAY! Let's Find Twowa and Wuffie!"   
Heero took a long peice of rope and tied it to a nearby tree...He only had to walk a few feet in the forest to find them.... Without a word he led them out.  
  
Duo, sitting beside Heero, happily munched on grapes.   
Quatre was sleeping in Wufei's lap.   
"HOW'D U TWO GET LOST IN THERE ANYWAYS?"  
"Our footprints disappeared,"Wufei said silently so he won't wake up Quatre. "I don't know how... they just.... did....."  
"BUT YOU WERE THREE FEET INTO THE FOREST!"   
"Eheh heh...."Wufei bit on a tangerine without saying   
anything else.   
Heero sighed deeply as he layed down and fell asleep.   
  
To Be Continued.... 


End file.
